The invention relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring the operation of waste compactor containers. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring multiple pressure readings of the compactor assembly during each of one or more compaction cycles, and upon request, graphically displaying the monitored information.
Traditionally, refuse generators have contracted with waste haulers to pick-up and haul away the accumulated waste. Historically, such contracts have provided for regularly scheduled pick-up times, which occur at pre-specified times, regardless of whether the waste container is full, not yet full, or whether the trash in the waste container has long since been overflowing the container. Trash overflowing from the waste container, being seen as the greater problem, has generally resulted in a pick-up schedule, which assures that most if not all of the regularly scheduled pick-ups occur, when the waste container is not yet overflowing and generally when the waste container is not yet full. As a result a greater number of waste pick-ups are scheduled and subsequently take place earlier than would have been necessary, if the hauler had waited, in each instance, until the waste container was full. The costs associated with the additional refuse pick-ups have largely been passed along and/or are directly paid for by the refuse generator.
Refuse generators are increasingly finding that an economic benefit can be realized by changing from a regular pick-up schedule to an on-demand pick-up schedule. This is despite the fact that, per pick-up, on-demand pick-ups are generally more expensive than regularly scheduled pick-ups, and further despite the fact that there is generally a cost associated with monitoring the waste container to determine when the waste container is full. In most instances the additional costs associated with monitoring the waste container are not enough to offset the expected savings from the reduced number of pick-ups.
In order to monitor the fullness of the waste container, monitoring systems have been used in connection with respective waste containers. Often times the monitoring systems include a corresponding communications link, which allows the monitoring system to communicate to a remote computer. Where the computer is coupled to multiple monitoring systems, the same computer can centrally manage the one or more waste containers. At least one such system for managing trash compactor containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,642. Generally, in at least one embodiment of such a system, the amount of force or hydraulic pressure applied to a ram for compacting the trash within the respective container is monitored over the last one or more compaction strokes. The measured force readings are then analyzed and a level of fullness is determined. More specifically, a maximum pressure signal value is determined, which has been found to generally correspond to a compactor""s level of fullness. The maximum pressure signal value is then compared to a predetermined threshold value, whereupon after the determined level of fullness equals or exceeds the predefined threshold value for a set number of compaction cycles, the monitoring system initiates a pick-up request.
At least one prior system maintains a record of the maximum pressure readings for each of the last several compaction cycles for determining a level of fullness, over time. Such a record can be used to additionally confirm, when previous pick-ups have occurred, and whether or not the compactor container was full at the time the pick-up was made.
While historically generally only a single maximum pressure reading has been relied upon for determinations of compactor container status, the present invention recognizes that additional useful information, concerning the operational status of the waste compactor container, can be obtained from other pressure readings monitored during a compaction stroke. Multiple pressure readings can be used together to illustrate how the pressure changes over time throughout the compaction stroke.
These readings, and the corresponding curve associated with the readings, can be compared against previously stored examples of normal or expected pressure curves. To the extent that the monitored pressure curve deviates from the expected norms, it may provide important clues as to the operational status of the waste compactor container.
In some instances where a waste compactor has failed and is no longer operational, information associated with the last one or last several compaction strokes, if available, can sometimes provide important clues as to the nature of the failure. Where information concerning the last one or last several compactions is remotely available, maintenance personnel may be able to determine one or more likely causes of the failure and insure that they have available to them the necessary parts or equipment for servicing the anticipated problem(s), when they are dispatched to handle the failure.
Consequently, a system for monitoring the operation of a waste compactor container, which monitors multiple pressure reading, over time, during each of the one or more monitored compaction cycles would be beneficial, which could then be made subsequently available for analysis.
A system is provided for monitoring the operation of a waste compactor container. The system includes a waste container for receiving waste material, a compactor assembly, coupled to the waste container, for compacting the waste material received within the waste container, and a monitoring unit, coupled to the compactor assembly, for monitoring the operation thereof. The monitoring unit includes a pressure gauge for measuring the amount of pressure applied by the compactor assembly during a compaction cycle.
The system further includes a processor unit, coupled to the pressure gauge.
The processor includes prestored instructions for sampling multiple pressure readings, over time, during each of the one or more monitored compaction cycles. The processor further includes a storage unit for storing the sampled multiple pressure readings, and an interface unit including an input device for receiving a compactor cycle operation status request for one or more of the compaction cycles, and a display device for displaying the plurality of pressure readings of each of the one or more requested compaction cycles, in time sequence.
In one aspect of the invention, the processor is part of the monitoring unit. In another aspect of the invention, the processor is part of a remote central computer. In a further aspect of the invention, where the processor is part of a remote central computer, the remote central computer is coupled to multiple monitoring units corresponding to multiple waste compactor containers.
In a further embodiment, a method is provided, which monitors the operation of a waste compactor container including a waste container, a compactor assembly, and a monitoring unit. The method includes monitoring a plurality of pressure readings, over time, during each of one or more compaction cycles, and storing the plurality of pressure readings for each of the one or more monitored compaction cycles. The method further includes receiving a compaction cycle display request for one or more of the stored compaction cycles, and displaying the plurality of pressure readings of each of the one or more requested compaction cycles, in time sequence.
In one aspect of the invention, the method further includes comparing the monitored plurality of pressure readings with one or more prestored sets of baseline pressure readings corresponding to normal or anticipated error free operation, and determining the existence of any deviation of the operation of the waste compactor container from the expected normal operation. The method still further provides for determining a need for maintenance of the waste compactor container, based at least in part on the comparison of the monitored plurality of pressure readings with the one or more prestored sets of baseline pressure readings.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.